


Drunk Compliments

by Justanotherauthor_not



Series: FierroChase Oneshots [8]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hospital, I forgot how to write fun tags, Love, M/M, Party, drunk, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherauthor_not/pseuds/Justanotherauthor_not
Summary: It’s was few more minutes before anyone came into the room, but suddenly Alex felt someone pulling at her arm gently and checking her blood pressure. She looked up at them and can’t help but mumble out “Your eyelashes are really pretty.”
Relationships: Magnus Chase & Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Series: FierroChase Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/936822
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Drunk Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyy ;) this story is inspired by true events from back when you could legally leave the house!! Stay safe and smart kids

Alex was sitting on the floor, cheek pressed against the still somewhat cool porcelain seat, taking up the only bathroom in the apartment to vomit. The still but quickly fading sober part of her mind realized this probably meant something was pretty messed up with her stomach but she couldn’t help but argue with her concerned friends as they tried to force-feed her bread and water and debated about calling an ambulance.

“Nooooo,” she heard herself slur, “I can’tafford the hospitallllll.”

Mallory, while normally very abrasive, took on the motherly role quite well, soothed Alex’s hair back comfortingly whilst also trying to hold any longer pieces back from the steady stream of stomach acid Alex kept ejecting. “Alex you need to go, your death will NOT be on my hands,” she said, forcefully but kindly.

Alex’s pout lasted about 3 seconds before she stuck her face back toward the toilet bowl she was hugging tight.

She just barely registered the bustle of people coming in and out of the bathroom, some to check on her some to check if the porcelain throne was finally free. She must have blacked out for a decent bit because suddenly she felt people rousing her, trying to pick her up.

“Heyyy,” she slurred once more, “I told you I can't go to the hoptistal.” 

“We can’t take her against her will.” one of the men stated to one of her friends.

T.J and Mallory knelt beside her, “you can’t even get down bread or water right now,” T.J, who had been the main culprit of trying to force-feed her those things, pointed out, trying to urge her to go.

“That’s just cuz’ my tummy hurts I’ll be all good tomoreo.” Alex stated, lazily moving her hand to rub her stomach.

“Alex you have to go, you can’t go home like this, and like I said before your death will  _ not _ be on my hands.” Mallory gripped her arm.

Alex pulled away, “And I told you before,” she tried to poke Mallory's nose but failed miserably, missing her face entirely, “I. Can’t. Afforf. It.”

The people, who were very fuzzy looking, shrugged their vaguely shoulder shaped amenities towards her friends.

Finally, Halfborn knelt beside her. “You are going to the hospital,” he said more seriously then she had ever seen or heard him before.

After a very short glaring contest, short not because either was bad at glaring, rather because Alex was interrupted by the need to vomit once more, she, at last, conceded. “Fffiiiiinnnneeeee” she mumbled, head lolling to the side.

The next thing she knew, Alex was being carried on a stretcher down the apartment building stairs and loaded into an ambulance. 

She became aware once again, being dropped into a hospital bed. Someone, probably a nurse, handed her a hospital gown, which she begrudgingly sat up to put on, head swimming even more than before. There was a quick buzz of people going on around her, doctors and nurses checking on her coming in and out the curtain blocking her from the rest of the room swishing open and closed. 

“What’s your insurance?” a blurry looking nurse asks, holding a clipboard. 

Alex tried to lift her head to focus on them but her body felt numb. “Viking insurance.” She said, proud that she could remember.

“And what’s your phone number and address?”

Alex answered the questions with surprising ease for her intoxicated state and looked around the room for her friends to stick her tongue out at them. Could a dangerously drunk person do that?

It’s was few more minutes before anyone came into the room, but suddenly Alex felt someone pulling at her arm gently and checking her blood pressure. She looked up at them and can’t help but mumble out “Your eyelashes are really pretty.”

That’s an understatement, and perhaps without all the alcohol in her system, she would have been a little embarrassed. But the nurse, well she assumed he was a nurse, who was looking down at her was; Hot? Pretty? Gorgeous? The bright fluorescent lights caught his blonde hair like a halo. His eyes were a dark stormy grey that was accented perfectly by long and surprisingly dark eyelashes for his hair colour. 

He chuckled and Alex vaguely has the thought to lift her arm and boop his nose, for better or worse, her arm is much too heavy to lift. “Thank you very much,” he says, flashing her a smile.

Her eyelids flutter open and shut and while it feels like seconds between each time it’s actually minutes to hours. An IV is put into her arm, nurses and other hospital staff continue to rush back in and out of her room, and her friends fall asleep on two very uncomfortable chairs across from her bed.

It’s roughly 6 hours later when Alex comes back to her senses. He feels way better, the room is no longer swimming, and the urge to vomit has long left his system, his muscles still feel a little weak but overall everything is good especially because the cute nurse is standing over him, clipboard in hand, hitting his pen against the board rhythmically, how he makes that endearing and not annoying Alex would love to know.

“Hi,” Alex sits up, his voice coming out as a croak.

“Oh good you’re awake,” the nurse shoots him a bright smile.

Alex nodded slowly, he felt a lot better but apparently fast movements still weren't great. “Yeah, much. Thanks to you,” he winked, maybe there still was a little alcohol leftover because Alex could not remember the last time he was this flirty.

The nurse laughed lightly “I didn’t do much, you can really thank the IV for everything. Your BAC was .70.”

“I take it that’s bad then…” Alex asked sheepishly.

“Yes, very,” the nurse replied, handing him a small can of ginger ale. “Honestly one of the highest I’ve seen. You’re lucky your friends brought you in.”

Alex took a sip from the can with a nod and looked around the nurse to see his friends still sleeping on the chairs. “What’s your name by the way? Oh, savior nurse with beautiful eyelashes,” he asked.

“Magnus,” he chuckled again, “I’m surprised you remember saying that.”

“Nope, it will probably be ingrained in my memory forever in fact. And nice to meet you, Magnus, thank you again for the help.” Alex reaches out his hand for the blonde to shake, which he does, sending pleasant tingles up Alex’s arm. Is that a normal reaction to have to someone you just met? Even, someone as attractive as Magnus?

“Of course, and I hope the memory will be a good one at least,” Magnus said with a bright smile, making Alex flush. 

“Well, I-” Alex started to say before Magnus cut him off.

“Oh, and before I forget, we couldn’t get in touch with your emergency contacts but we left messages. Your insurance should cover this but you’ll get a check in the mail soon with more information for them and you. But other than that, you’re all good to go.”

Alex winced, his parents were still his emergency contacts but he hadn’t really spoken to them in over three years, it was probably that they didn’t want to answer more than them not seeing the calls or messages. He pushed that thought aside. worrying about them trying to contact him again would have to wait for another time. And so would worrying about how he would pay for this, insurance was a bitch and his deductible was shit.

“Right well thank you so much, I’ll wake my friends and we’ll be on our way then. Just one more thing,” he started with a smile, “Could I get your number? You know just in case I have other emergencies, wouldn’t want to get saddled with a less capable nurse.”

Alex's heart was beating like a jackhammer but the blush that made its way on Magnus’s face made it worth it.

“ye- yes, of course, that’s very responsible of you,” Magnus’s eyes flickered up and down from his clipboard as he scribbled what Alex prayed was his number and not a very staged rejection. 

The walk to the cab was unpleasant. Alex couldn’t really stomach any food for the rest of the day and even crashed for another 3 hours. But it was all worth it, his face split in a grin as he clutched the scrap of paper he had been given that held 7 very important numbers and added them to his phone the second he could.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it’s a lil ooc I’m wayyyy out of practice writing also the story feels a lil slow but idk let me know what you think? (as per usual im not happy with the title and while that doenst matter i wanna say it and complain) (also also there coulddd be a second part idk dont count on it, and idk if it would be a second chapter or story but ehhh) anywho; Kudos and Reviews give me sustenance so please<3


End file.
